


Perquisites of Stone

by liccy



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Friendship, Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), but surprisingly not from Wild, dash of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 11:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liccy/pseuds/liccy
Summary: “Wild! What in the goddess’ name is that thing?! It just sucked the Life force out of Sky, then spat out a rupee like he just sold his soul or something!""Yeah, he does that...I'm now thinking that's just his way of greeting  people."





	Perquisites of Stone

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be serious and insightful and dramatic... but my muse decided otherwise. Humor always worms its way into my writings, I should know better.   
> Also, the summary was from one of it's first drafts. I just thought it was too funny not to use. 
> 
> Enjoy, or not.

It was a much needed respite, especially on a day like today. The Sun barring down at them, similar in intensity to that in the Gerudo Desert though not as dry, would have drained them. The wide expanse of Wild’s Hyrule would make finding water tedious as well as time consuming. One should also mention that the sweltering heat of summer would most surely be oppressive and difficult to any traveler, no matter their experience. It wasn't even as if they were in any hurry, since they themselves did not know what exactly they were looking for. All this, and multiple pairs of puppy eyes, were reason enough to reluctantly agree to a temporarily wait out to avoid the current heat wave. Instead, the group took refuge nearby in Wild's hometown Hateno, for the day, and relished the amenities therein.

It was mid day and the heroes were enjoying themselves at Firly pond, a fair sized pond that was private and secluded from the village's view. The crystal clear waters were deep in some areas and it had plenty of spots to show off one’s skills diving. It was the perfect solution to the heat and nearly all the heroes were taking advantage of it to relax, refresh, and have a bit of fun.

Wild, in the meantime, had instead preferred to take the opportunity to prepare a recipe he'd been wanting to try for the longest time. It had been given to him during one of his early stays in Lurelin village. In addition to the Seafood Paella, Kiana had given him several other family recipes to try out when he had the time. Most of them were complex and time consuming, while others were meant for a larger family to enjoy. At the time it would've been a waste of resources to try to prepare on a whim since he was always up and about, fighting on a moment's notice, constantly being ambushed, and preferred to prepare meals that gave a bit of a boost to help with his tasks. Today, however, he swore he was going to prepare at least one of those dishes. He had the chance, the resources, and there were more than plenty of mouths around to feed to ensure there wouldn't be any leftovers. 

At the moment, Wild had just finished mincing some porgy and had left it “cooking” in sweet, acidic fruits juices, then added a bit of Goron Spice and chips of crushed rock salt for flavor. He was about to begin preparing the Hylian herbs, when a distressed yelp, which was then followed by alarmed shouts, came from outside and startled him. 

That voice sounded like Sky's.

Having hastily grabbed whatever weapon and shield nearby, the newest hero sprang out the door, and quickly climbed up his roof to seek out the source and direction of the troubled cry. It sounded too close to his home and to the village to be comfortable, and he hoped dearly it wasn't the bokoblins finally daring to cross the city gates to wreak havoc. Looking around with a keen eye, Wild could not make out any monsters near… but he'd be dammed if he let his guard down. Movement drew his eye near the ridge of the small drop and he made his way over to observe the scene before him. There he found the others grouped away from the pond, many with their weapons drawn, and crowding around something near the lower slope of a small hill. Warriors seemed to be shielding a troubled looking Sky against a dark huddled mass. Approaching further, he soon realized that they were all surrounding a very familiar statue that resided on the pathway back to the village. 

Oh, right. Maaaayyybe he should have warned the others about that thing. 

Four was the first to notice his arrival, but it was Hyrule’s frantic voice that finally broke the tensed silence. 

“Wild! What in the goddess’ name is that thing?! Sky was just standing there, staring at it. We thought he was praying to another of those goddess shrines and so we gave him some privacy when, next thing we know, we see it suck the life force out of him! Then it spat out a silver rupee like he sold his soul!”

Glancing over at the person in question, Wild frowned when Sky wouldn't make any eye contact and nearly missed that brief flash of shame on the other’s face.

Oh….

Wild still could still vividly recall how bright Sky's smile was when he first saw one of his world’s goddess statues. Before meeting the newest hero, it had been hard for the cloud dweller to connect well with the other Links, since many held a bit if resentment towards the Goddess' perceived actions and choices. Wild wasn't as spiritual as Sky, but after receiving so many well wishes and blessings from the monks who had dedicated their lives to her, it was safe to say that Hylia was a big influence for him as well. For Sky, that was good enough. 

With Sky’s strong connection to Hylia, and being able to communicate with the spirit of the Master Sword, it wasn't much of a surprise that he would be able to hear the spirit in the dark statue. What Wild was more confused about, was that the others seemingly couldn't hear anything. He had thought the Goddess had an influence with all of them, one way or another, especially since technically they were all her chosen warriors. Was it just him and Sky that heard Hylia's voice then? 

Having an idea of the conversation that had taken place, especially since Sky was usually the one who got tired the easiest, he decided he'd talk to him about it later and out of earshot from the others. He wasn't really proud either of having once played around with his own health or essence, but he definitely understood. He was lucky that the statue only wanted to do business and didn't ask or do anything more sinister or personal. Then again, if so, the Goddess would have intervened… Hopefully… Wild then turned back to the statue and gave the Horned Statue a tired stare. 

“Villagers call him the Horned Statue or “The Granter of Boons." I don't think he has a name, but yeah, that's kinda what he does. It can be helpful. I've had to trade my sta-stuff with him too when I first started.”

It was such an casual, odd, yet disturbing response that the tension broke and they stood there questioningly. Was this a common thing to have in this World? Soul stealing statues? Some of the heroes took a step back from the figure, suddenly weary and cautious. 

Time had noticed that Wild was nowhere near as defensive looking as they all had been, and for someone as skittish as Twilight's cub, that spoke plenty. The elder hero eased his stance a bit, but, despite the assurance, he kept most of his guard up and a secure grip on his sword. Old habits die hard and his lessons have been learned too painfully to be forgotten. Suddenly Wild's words registered, and remembering exactly what had been taken from Sky, his solitary eye narrowed at the scarred hero. 

“And exactly what Stuff did you trade with it, Wild?” Time inwardly swore that if what was traded was only for rupees, he'd find a way to throw the cub into each and every one of the group’s “Mount Doom”.. or its equivalent. Then, as an afterthought, toss the Pup in too, for not teaching his protégé common sense and causing a headache. 

“Hold it! Wait, more importantly ‘Him’ You're telling me that thing is alive…ish?” Four could only stare at the statue in dismay, before groaning and rubbing at the temples in his head. “What's with this world and rocks coming to life to be evil?” 

Warriors had now positioned himself in front of the statue, glaring at the entity as if it had just threatened his very being. 

“It's too dangerous. Taking one's health like that and for a measly silver? I mean, c'mon what a RIP-off! It's easily worth more than that! I know you got a sledgehammer lying somewhere around here, Wild…”

“Wait! Don't break it yet! We need to first get Sky's life force back!” Anxiously chirped the youngest. 

“Don't know about it being alive…” Wild and the group then turned towards the calm but clipped voice and were met by Legend’s deadpan glare. “… but… and I can't believe I'm agreeing with the Warrior Princess here, it's too much of a risk to just leave it.”

As the others broke into a more heated discussion, Wild let out an exhausted sigh. Of all the dangers he's faced in his world, the statue was practically last on his list. Even Blupees were a bigger risk. (Cliff's and monsters always tended to pop up randomly while chasing them.) He doubted the others would listen though, so instead the long haired hero approaches the statue and makes his way over to pick up the discarded rupee. Before passing the gem back over to Sky, he takes out a red rupee out of his own slate and hands both over. Wild then gave the confused hero a sympathetic smile and a reassuring pat on the arm, then turned his attention back to the others.

“Probably not a good idea. Hylia was the one who trapped him there ages ago. I'm guessing that he's a demon, or was. He's mostly harmless now. Well… I mean yeah, he could take from you without permission, but it's ok, you can get it back. I'm now thinking that's just his way of greeting people?”

“… A demon? Maybe that's more of a reason to destroy it. How'd you come across that information? I didn't see anything around here or anywhere that mentions that.” Twilight simply looked at the stone figure cautiously. He did feel a bit of the darkness, but it didn't feel like magic, or at least the stuff he used to transform. It didn't make the feeling less oppressive.

Wild simply sighed and rubbed his neck to relax his shoulders, still a little anxious about being the center of attention and having to talk more than usual. 

“He told me. He also can't trade unless you are able to hear him. Since nobody else in the village can, so he's been pretty much ignored.”

Wild then paused and suddenly seemed to bristle, causing most of the others to tense up again. Spinning sharply to face the statue, he pointed his weapon at it, which ended up it being simply a soup-stained wooden ladle. Didn't matter, he's done more damage with less. “Hey! Don't say that, that's rude!”

By now, the looks of confusion were slowly merging into looks of concern, and not necessarily for only Sky. It became slightly worse when Wild eventually whacked the spoon over the statue's head, demanding that it gave back what it took or he wouldn’t wash it for a month. That must have worked, as the rupees in Sky's hand suddenly disappeared, then a glowing orb shot out from the statue and seeped slowly into Sky’s chest.

Satisfied, Wild then sheaths the spoon back onto his belt and started to casually make his way back inside, as if nothing out of the ordinary happened. Suddenly, he turns around, now walking backwards, and cups his hands to shout out at the group.

“Dinner will be ready in a few minutes, I'm making something new that I hope you all like! Oh, and those who track mud in my house, will be sleeping in the stable tonight.”

And perhaps, to the newest hero, nothing out of the ordinary did actually happen.

**Author's Note:**

> Next, the talk. Wait! Not that "Talk".


End file.
